The play "feel" and spin rate of a golf ball are particularly important aspects to consider when selecting a golf ball for play. Play "feel" encompasses such subjective and objective attributes as the nature and quality of the club-to-ball contact as transmitted through the club grip to the player and the sound made when the club face impacts the ball. The rate of spin a ball may achieve is of great importance, particularly to the skilled golfer. A golf ball with the capacity to attain a high rate of spin allows the skilled golfer, such as the PGA (Professional Golf Association) professional or low handicap player, the opportunity to maximize control over the golf ball. This is particularly beneficial when hitting a shot on an approach to the green. Thus, golfers of high proficiency generally prefer to play with a ball exhibiting high spin rate capabilities and most typically will select a relatively soft covered ball with which to play.
To attain the objectives of good play feel and high spin rate many skilled golfers traditionally select balata covered balls. The balata covering, whether in the form of a natural or synthetic trans-polyisoprene, creates a ball cover which is relatively soft and typically provides both a good play feel and high spin rate potential. However, balata covered balls suffer from the drawback of low durability. Even in normal use, the softness of the balata covering can easily lead to surface cuts in the covering making the ball unsuitable for further play.
The problems associated with balata covered balls have spurred manufacturers to find other covering materials which are more durable. A particular class of materials used in golf ball covers which has met with success are the ionomer resins. In particular copolymer and terpolymer forms of ionomer resins have been widely used and accepted in golf ball cover materials.